


the scars that mark my body; they’re silver and gold

by peachesnclem



Series: the orchard [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor is a vampire, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, No graphic sex, Running Away, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Temporary Character Death, Vampire Bites, Vampires, blood sucking, gay evan hansen, just bros being bros guys... i swear....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: Connor's a vampire, Evan's human. They live together and run away together.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: the orchard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025335
Kudos: 22





	the scars that mark my body; they’re silver and gold

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY I ORIGINALLY POSTED THE SUMMARY W/ "THEY R VAMPIRES TOGETHER" BUT I COMPLETELY CUT THAT OUT BC IT ENDED UP MAKIGN THE FIC REALLY REALLY DARK IN THEMES- THAT DOESNT HAPPEN IN THIS FIC U_u IM SORRY-

Connor Murphy was dead, as far as the public knew. Buried his body and everything.

But what what didn't know was that Connor Murphy had snuck into Evan's room so often that he practically lived in it. That he clawed his way out of the coffin that his family had put him in, his turning was right on time because he had gotten bitten by someone who he presumed was just some weird drunk, but they had instead passed on the curse of being undead. Evan had moved out of his small dorm and into a rented home that he shared with Connor, because now he _does_ live with Evan. He rises at night and sleeps at dawn and always makes his way into Evan's bed somehow during the night, slobbering over Evan's shoulder and refusing to let him go as he wakes up for class.

What they had probably couldn't be defined as normal. It was not some friendship Evan would brag about—not that he would, anyways. He didn't have any friends in school besides Zoe, who barely counted as one. She was just nice because he was the kid Connor pushed back then.

Connor had explained to him when he climbed through his window for the first time that he was very much not alive. Undead. And that he had chose Evan out of all the people to return to because his family didn't need another fucking thing to hide from the world about Connor, and he never got to apologize to Evan before he shoved pills down his own throat. Becoming a vampire? A very weird process that he didn't want to get into, and Evan accepted that.

The two made up for the lost time, quickly forging a friendship and over two years, they never separated. Connor was so enthralled in Evan's life, always happy to hear him talk about what had occurred during the day. It's partially because his life is going out during the night to do whatever, maybe get a feel of his humanity like he desperately wants to through Evan.

Connor has also become more touch starved than he was before. His cold fingers always find Evan's skin, and Evan always blushes and felt as if his fingers were burning him, while they did the complete opposite. Evan could not get enough of Connor. He could not get enough of his lopsided grins, the way his hair framed his pale skin and how his cold hands held onto Evan's warm ones like a lifeline, and how sweet his laughter always sounded.

It's safe to say that Evan's absolutely smitten with him. He was drowning in his feelings and every time he almost blurted them out, he swallowed them down.

 _"Evan,"_ Connor crawled through his window. Old habits die hard. "Evan, I-" A wince, and then Evan hears a loud thump against their wood floor. He sprung up, quickly going to help a tumbling, hurting Connor up. "Wh-What's wrong? Connor?" His eyes scanned Connor for any injuries, but he didn't see any. "Hurts," Connor's voice strains, his hands pressing against Evan's chest.

Evan nods slowly, he's not really understanding but Connor looks like he's about to topple over. Gently guiding him onto his bed, he looked more thorough for any injuries, anything that would result in a dazed Connor Murphy, but he couldn't find anything. "What- What do you need?"

Need. Connor _needed_ to feed, but tonight wasn't the night, no stragglers for him to grab. They never remembered anyways, and he'd leave them in a nice place for them to wake up, but everyone was- Well he didn't know what the fuck they were doing, but there was no one he could grab. So he was starving, his stomach hurt so bad and he felt dizzy, light-headed like he'd just collapse any moment now, and Evan was looking at him like he _was._

"Can-" Connor frowned, looking away for a second. "I need- Blood. Can... Can I- I..." He felt wrong asking Evan of all people, his best friend, if he could _suck_ blood from his neck. But Evan knew what he was asking, and he nodded softly, "Whatever you need."

That made his dead heart almost start beating again. Whatever you need, Evan says, because he doesn't know the effect he's got on Connor. Everything he does is like electricity to him, like a spark that you'd get after rubbing your hands on carpet and then touching a balloon. He makes Connor feel like he's alive again.

"Okay, okay... Can you sit down? I don't want you to like- fall or anything."

Evan nodded, and the two shuffled over to Evan's bed. Evan's posture was so... stiff, hands balled into fists on his lap, right foot tapping absentmindedly.

Connor cleared his throat, "How was your day?" He tries to get Evan to talk so it's not so bad when he suddenly sinks his teeth in.

"It was good," Evan says as Connor kneels over him, trying to get a good angle, his mouth no where near Evan's neck yet but he hear hear him gasp before continuing, "I think. Alana Beck of all people struck up a conversation with me- Which is- Kind of weird, because we haven't talked since high school, but she wanted me to just sign a petition which was- _Ow-_ " Evan suddenly hissed, because Connor had sunk his teeth into the soft skin of Evan's neck. He struggled a bit to get in a comfortable position, and now he was basically straddling Evan.

The blood that poured into his mouth immediately rejuvenated him, the grogginess he felt lifting away as his tongue lapped happily at the warm blood. He felt Evan shift underneath him, but not push him away yet, his hands resting on Connor's hoodie, palms against the soft cotton. Evan's blood was... blood, yes, but blood was always something intimate to vampires. It revealed their feelings at the moment, and he felt-

_Love._

_Adoration._

_Home._

_Calm._

_Love._

_Love._

** _Love._ **

He could feel the love Evan felt for him, strong and warm and overbearing, loud and quiet at the same time and a weird concoction of platonic and romantic feelings. It was a love confession in it's own way, and Connor wished he could show Evan in that moment how much love he also had for him, how at home Evan made him felt and how utterly happy and sappy he got with the boy.

Evan's soft hands brought him back to earth, pressing gently and Connor let up, licking the blood off his lips and wiping the rest off with the back of his hand. Brown eyes were staring at him, a little lidded and a little tired. Connor brought his hands to Evan's sides, holding the squishy boy worriedly, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got blood sucked out of me," Evan replies, but there's no bite behind it, his lips just curl up into a lazy smile and Connor returns it. Then, he leans forward and plants his lips on Evan's, and there's no explosions or anything. It's not how the movies describe it, there's no fireworks or anything, it's just like returning home after a long day, because that's what Evan is to Connor. Evan is Connor's home, he's what makes Connor feel happy.

The kiss isn't hurried, it isn't rushed because they've got all the time in the world. There's no need for them to rush it, they just need to enjoy it for now, and he can hear how Evan's breath hitches when his fangs drag over his lip, and then they're kissing with open mouths, and even if it's kind of messy, they don't care. Connor tastes Evan, and it's different from tasting his blood. He tastes like straight up sugar from all the sweets and frappe's he drinks, and it's endearing.

Connor wants to kiss Evan forever, but he kind of forgot that Evan's still human and he's still got functioning lungs and he needs to breathe. So he pulls away and Connor swallows the whine in his throat as Evan gulps greedily in air, then he gives Connor a wide smile.

"I... I've wanted this with you, but- I was so worried that you wouldn't want me the way I want you, that... That maybe-"

"I love you, Evan," Connor says, peppering Evan's hand in kisses, "I always have, and I always will. You're the sexiest motherfucker alive for me."

Evan flushes and snorts at that, wiping away a tear from his eye, "I love you too," and then he pulls Connor closer again, pressing their lips with passion underneath, but...

They've got all the time in the world.

* * *

**_4 MONTHS LATER_ **

"Connor, you're home!" Evan smiled widely, wrapping his arms around his lanky boyfriend before he could even click the door shut. Connor returned the smile and when Evan let him go, he shuffled to put their groceries on the table. The two abandoned the college life entirely- Well, basically Evan but Connor was of course going to follow him as well. Stress of everything had gripped Evan and one day Connor returned to Evan waiting on the bed, foot bouncing anxiously and when his eyes laid upon Connor, he tensed up ever so slightly before relaxing and had said: _"I want to run away with you."_

Connor had made sure once, twice, and even more times that Evan was sure, and he reassured him that this was what he wanted. Evan loved his mom, and she was the only link that really had tied him back, but he needed to live his life, even if not in the traditional standard ways, and God he did wish he could've kept his mother in his life too, but he knew she'd think he was psychotic or something. He always felt like she thought he was a ticking bomb of mental problems, and that one day he'd just snap and end up in the mental hospital, and that therapists and medicine were going to fix him. To bring her precious baby boy back, but... Mental illness wasn't like that.

So the two ditched and booked it all the way to Canada. Evan was technically a missing person, so Connor would go out more than Evan did, even if it meant staying up during the day. He could always do that, it's just that the sun always made him so tired, so he'd rather sleep than be sluggish all day, but it worked this way. Nobody was looking for someone who already had been put in the ground two years ago. He made sure to cover every inch of his skin in black clothing though, just for safety precaution. Everyday he returned to their little quaint home in the woods that they renovated themselves through work, since neither of them could actually rent a home. The two of them were planning to get a garden coming along next spring, which wasn't too far away. Right now they had to deal with the chill of winter.

Evan putting his head on Connor's rung him out of his thoughts, and then he pulled away, "You're cold."

"I'm always cold, Ev," Connor snorted and Evan shook his head, "Yeah but you're _colder than normal,_ " Evan replied, "You've been in the snow basically all morning."

Connor rolled his eyes playfully, shrugging off the snow covered hoodie. His t-shirt underneath wasn't affected by the cold, and he yawned behind his hand. Evan ushered him into the room and Connor tried to shrug him off, but his limbs were too tired to do much. "I'll eat and then come cuddle, okay?" Evan told him and Connor could only nod as sleepiness licked at his bones, laying down in the dark room (they got curtains made for shutting out the sun very well), the candles the only light in the room and it was very relaxing. Connor fell asleep quickly to the sound of Evan in their kitchen.

When he woke up, it was night and Evan was curled around him, snoring. He had a sleep schedule that matched Connor's basically perfect. He was so warm compared to how cold Connor always was. Connor watched as Evan's chest rose and fell with every breath, how his lashes fluttered against his cheek and how his mouth was slightly open with his quiet snoring.

He watched Evan for a minute or two, counting the in-betweens each breath before he saw Evan's eyes open slightly, blinking the sleepiness away before he planted a sluggish kiss to Connor's lips, smiling into it.

"Hey you," Evan said when he pulled away, laying against the pillow and interlacing their hands together, eyes following his thumb as it rubbed against Connor's bony hands, tracing each intricacy and pattern of them. "Hey you," Connor mimicked, "How'd you sleep?"

Evan paused a little before humming, "Don't wanna talk about it. Lay here with me for a bit?" Connor nodded, pressing a kiss to Evan's temple and wrapped his arms around Evan, hands rubbing calming on Evan's back. The two just laid there in the silence until Evan felt okay again to talk.

"It was just... A bad dream. You're okay, right?" Evan's hands, a little shaky, reached up to cup Connor's face and he leaned into the touch. Connor nodded, "I'm okay."

"God- I'm, it sounds silly- Like, I dream what would be my life if you... I don't know, like sometimes I think what would happen if- If you just... died. And my life is just really fucking sad and I off myself somewhere and disappoint my mom." He takes a shaky breath in, "I dreamed that, like... you were just fucking. Dead. I don't- It's scary how that could've-"

Connor kisses Evan's forehead, gentle and loving and _grounding,_ "I'll always be here. Always."

Evan smiles, letting a few tears being wiped away by Connor as the nightmare rolls off his back with every kiss Connor presses, telling him "always" after each one.

Always, Evan reminds himself everyday. Always.

He doesn't need reminding at a point because Connor's always there, dancing, singing, cooking, and being happy, all because of Evan. It's all he ever needed.


End file.
